<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>2/5/2021 - Hands On by Princess_Josie_Riki</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28788177">2/5/2021 - Hands On</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Josie_Riki/pseuds/Princess_Josie_Riki'>Princess_Josie_Riki</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Josie and Cragsters Cipher's Valentine Collection [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mixels (Cartoon), Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Begging, Breasts, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fights, Fondling, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, Interspecies Relationship(s), Large Cock, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Masturbation, Nudity, Orgasm, Short Battle, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, attempted world domination, hero x villain, the hero gets defeated, the villain wins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:02:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>795</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28788177</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Josie_Riki/pseuds/Princess_Josie_Riki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 5 of Josie and Cragsters Cipher's Valentine Collection: After a quick and humiliating defeat in the hands of Cragsters Cipher, Josie begs for mercy for her own world and is forced to give him a handjob to prevent world domination.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Female Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Josie and Cragsters Cipher's Valentine Collection [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2105964</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>2/5/2021 - Hands On</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>"For one hundred years I have been dead and forgotten, waiting for revenge and now, I, Cragsters Cipher, will take over the world!"</span>
  </em>
  <span> Cragsters Cipher yelled. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"And this time, there's no one here to stop me!"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't think so!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He turns around to see Spirit Phantasma.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sorry, Cipher, but your reign of terror is finished!" said Spirit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Right on schedule!"</span>
  </em>
  <span> said Cragsters Cipher.</span>
  <em>
    <span> "Spirit Phantasma a.k.a. Josie Sakura! You know, you're pretty lucky I never told anyone about your secret identity! However, you're about to witness the birth of my </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>GrEaTeSt ReIgN!</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> And once I'm done with you, I will take my place as ruler over the entire world!"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He blasts a beam of darkness at Spirit, who has the upper hand and blasts a beam of light, sending the beam back. Unfortunately, the blast proved stronger and ended up KOing Spirit. She looks up as Cragsters Cipher laughs maniacally.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But...I wasn't ready yet..." Spirit said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Does it matter?"</span>
  </em>
  <span> Cragsters Cipher asked her rhetorically. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"You lost and that means the whole world is now-"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wait!" Spirit cried.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looks at her as she reverts back into her true identity, Josie Sakura.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Please have mercy, Cipher!" Josie begged. "I don't want my world overrun by...you! There has to be a better way!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cragsters Cipher became a bit annoyed, but gave in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Fine, I will spare your world from domination in exchange that you will do something for me."</span>
  </em>
  <span> said Cragsters Cipher. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"As a matter a fact, here's a suggestion?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He unzips his hands and pulls them down, revealing his dick, making Josie surprised.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you for real?" Josie asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"I want you to give me, your greatest enemy, a handjob."</span>
  </em>
  <span> said Cragsters Cipher. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"If you want your world spared, then grab my cock and rub it. It's not gonna rub itself, you know."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alright, fine." she said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Josie gets up, comes towards him, kneels down, grabs her arch-enemy's huge dick with her bare hands and begins rubbing it, making him purr in both delight and pleasure as he grabs her shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"That's right, keep rubbing with your soft hands, babe."</span>
  </em>
  <span> he said. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"And go a little faster and harder."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Josie rolls her eyes, but obliges and keeps rubbing his cock as fast as she can while he moans sexually.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Oooooooooh yeeeeaaaaah..."</span>
  </em>
  <span> Cragsters Cipher moans in arousal. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"That's it... Ooooooooh... Keep goooooing...  Ooooooooooooooooh..."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Josie kept rubbing Cragsters Cipher's dick while hearing his lustful moans. The fact that she's touching his cock and the sound of his sexy moaning was enough to make her pussy gush out, but she kept focusing on rubbing the ghostly villain's cock as he is having an orgasm until without warning, his dick fires a splash of cum right at her shirt, staining it. Josie stares in both shock and disgust.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, that was my favorite shirt!" cried Josie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"It's okay,"</span>
  </em>
  <span> said Cragsters Cipher. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"You'll be a lot better without a shirt."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pulls off her stained t-shirt and her long sleeved shirt, revealing her bra.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Cipher, what the-?!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was cut off when Cragsters Cipher shushed her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Don't worry,"</span>
  </em>
  <span> Cragsters Cipher said. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"I just want to take a look underneath."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pulls off her bra to look boobs, puts his hands on her boobs and starts squeezing them, fondling the woman. Josie groans in pleasure as she remembers his hands on her breasts. She wanted to hate it, knowing that they are both enemies, but she got used to it as she moans lustfully.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"You like the way I touch your boobs?"</span>
  </em>
  <span> he asked. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Then how about your nipples? They need a good pinching?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then, he pinches Josie's nipples and starts squeezing them, making her moan even more. She was having an orgasm as her nemesis teased around with her nipples. Then, her coochie gushes out again. When Cragsters Cipher stopped, she fell down. He pulls her pants and underwear off, revealing her gushing pussy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, I admit it." said Josie. "I am wet down here."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Then maybe I'll let one of my fingers do the work for me."</span>
  </em>
  <span> he said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He inserts one finger into her pussy and another on her vulva, making her moan in pleasure. He keeps penetrating her pussy with one finger and rubbing her vulva and clitoris with the other, making her moan as she has more orgasms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oooooooooooooh, Cipher..." Josie moans. "Harder..."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cragsters Cipher obliged and slammed his finger into her coochie harder and rubbed her vulva and clitoris harder. She kept moaning and panting in pleasure as she climaxed again and again until fluid gushed out of her pussy, staining the finger in it. The undead Mixel god gets his fingers out of her pussy and turns to her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Okay, I think we're done here,"</span>
  </em>
  <span> he said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Th-th-thanks." Josie said.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>